skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders: Morphers
Skylanders: Morphers is an fan-made Skylanders game. It is available for Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, iPad, 3DS, and PC. The game introduces new Skylanders called "Morphers", which each have two elements, and are basically two characters in one toy. Story Console Version (Xbox One, Wii U, PS4, PC) Years ago, a group of Skylanders rose to fight against Mutant, an evil creature who wanted Skylands to himself. The Skylanders defeated Mutant, but the victory resulted in an magic explosion. The explosion mixed each two Skylanders into one body and banished them to Earth, turning them into Morphers. Now, the Mutants have returned to Skylands, but Mutant has came back as well, and he teamed up with Kaos! Now, Portal Masters must use the Portal Of Power to send the Morphers back to Skylands, and help them defeat Mutant and Kaos! Handheld Version (3DS, iPad) Hektore has returned to Skylands, and stole the Seven Stones Of Skylands, the source to all life on Skylands. Now, the Portal Masters must help the Morphers take back the Seven Stones, and destroy Hektore. Skylanders * Tempest Whirlwind (Air, Core) * Electric Lightning Rod (Air, Core and Lightcore) * Storm Slicer (Air/Life, Morpher) * Cloud Clocker (Air/Tech, Morpher) * Teleporter Stealth Elf (Life, Core and Lightcore) * Homing Rocket Zook (Life, Core) * Leaf Reef (Life/Water, Morpher) * Burn Bush (Life/Fire, Morpher) * Skull Head Ghost Roaster (Undead, Core) * Blade Wing Cynder (Undead, Core and Lightcore) * Grave Rave (Undead/Magic, Morpher) * Bone Scorn (Undead/Fire, Morpher) * Earth Shatter Terrafin (Earth, Core) * Club Tail Bash (Earth, Core and Lightcore) * Mud Bud (Earth/Life, Morpher) * Rock Mock (Earth/Magic, Morpher) * Sky Scorcher Eruptor (Fire, Core) * Burning Sword Ignitor (Fire, Core and Lightcore) * Heat Wave (Fire/Water, Morpher) * Torching Turret (Fire/Tech, Morpher) * Typhoon Gill Grunt (Water, Core and Lightcore) * Arctic Slam Bam (Water, Core) * Water Fooler (Water/Magic, Morpher) * Soul Cold (Water/Undead, Morpher) * Shining Trigger Happy (Tech, Core and Lightcore) * Big Boom Boomer (Tech, Core) * Wheel Deal (Tech/Life, Morpher) * Gear Ear (Tech/Air, Morpher) * Beast Blitz Pop Fizz (Magic, Core) * Heat Horn Spyro (Magic, Core and Lightcore) * Magic Moon (Magic/Dark, Morpher) * Light Leader (Magic/Light, Morpher) * Legendary Lightning Rod (Air, Variant) * Camouflaged Burn Bush (Life/Fire, Variant) * Reversed Cloud Clocker (Air/Tech, Variant) * Dark Bone Scorn (Undead/Fire, Morpher Variant) * Legendary Terrafin (Earth, Variant) * Smoldered Eruptor (Fire, Variant) * Legendary Gill Grunt (Water, Variant) * Lucky Wheel Deal (Tech/Life, Morpher Variant) * Legendary Pop Fizz (Magic, Variant) * Dark Magic Moon (Magic/Dark, Variant) Chapters # The Origin Of The Morphers # The Stone Lab # Airtopia # Plant Planet # Birth of The Earth # Fire Fantasy # Water World # Tech Temple # Maze Of Magic # Ambushed! # Kaos' Dungeon # Castle Underground # Kaos Kastle # The Final Battle! Starter Packs Console Starter Pack * Skylanders: Morphers Game * Portal of Power * Beast Blitz Pop Fizz and Gear Ear figures * 2 Trading Cards * 2 Sticker Sheets * Poster Console Portal Owner's Pack * Skylanders: Morphers Game * Gear Ear figure * Trading Card * Sticker Sheet * Poster Handheld Starter Pack * Skylanders: Morphers Game * Wireless Portal of Power * Grave Rave and Teleporter Stealth Elf figures * 2 Trading Cards * 2 Sticker Sheets * Poster Dark Starter Pack (Console Only) * Skylanders: Morphers Game * Exclusive Portal Of Power * Dark Spyro, Dark Magic Moon, and Dark Bone Scorn figures * 3 Trading Cards * 3 Sticker Sheets * Exclusive Poster